Behind The Scenes
by 50ShadesOfMine
Summary: A story I came up with about Jamie and Dakota during the filming of the Fifty Shades of Grey movie. Jamie/Dakota
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, Jamie Dornan, Dakota Johnson, Christian Grey, or Anastasia Steele. I have no affiliation with anyone that has anything to do with the book or movie. This story is just a figment of my overactive imagination.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everybody. So, I find myself taken in by all the hype of the upcoming Fifty Shade of Grey movie, and I absolutely can't wait to see it. Jamie Dornan is positively yummy. Unfortunately, I am not a very patient person, so I have decided to write a little romance about Dakota and Jamie during the making of the film to tide me over in the meantime._

_Oh, and Jamie isn't married in this story and both he and Dakota are single. Enjoy!_

* * *

Dakota POV

I was tired. Not really physically tired, more like bored to exhaustion by the repetitiveness of the process. I've been cast as Anastasia a few weeks ago, after doing a few auditions by myself and a few with Charlie Hunnam, the actor that would be playing Christian.

But lo and behold, he decided to drop out at the last second because of some kind of scheduling conflict or something. So here I am, reading with guy after guy after guy, at a very hurried pace, seeing as time was running out and we had to start shooting soon. Ugh.

However, something in the air felt a little different this time as I stepped into Sam's office for the third audition today. A feeling of... what? Anticipation? I glanced at Sam and Erica sitting behind the desk and went to join them. I raised an eyebrow at them in question when they looked at me. Erica opened her mouth and was about to say something when there was a brief knock on the door before it opened to reveal Sam's assistant, Bobby.

"Mr Dornan is here, Sam. Can I send him in?" he asked politely.

"Yes, yes. Send him in," she replied, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her desk.

Dornan? Do I know a Dornan? Was he the next audition? I hadn't exactly asked for a list of the actors or anything. I didn't recognize the name... I looked back at Erica questioningly, but her eyes left mine almost immediately and dropped to a spot just behind me, widening slightly...

I turned back around to find myself face to face with what could only be described as the Greek god of sexxxx. But it was his eyes, like stormy grey clouds piercing my own, that made my heart skip a beat. Warmth spread throughout my body as my lips parted of their own accord to suck in a small gasp. I don't know how I didn't hear him come in or why he was so close, but I found myself taking a step back, to escape the sudden heat.

The back of my thighs met with the edge of the desk in front of Erica and I lost my balance for a moment. My left hand shot out to steady myself, but suddenly my wrist was in his large hand, his warm fingers curling over my pulse point, and I knew that he knew that my heart was racing. His other hand settled on my shoulder to steady me, but now my world was spinning for a completely different reason.

For a moment, I thought he seemed surprised as well, but then a sheepish smile crossed those perfect lips of his and he stood back, letting go of me. I suddenly felt warm, still leaning against the desk, in silent shock of how my body just reacted. Wow, this guy is gorgeous...

Snapping myself out of it, I tore my eyes away from his and straightened, bscking a step away from the desk and him. I turned to look at Sam and Erica, to find them staring at me, then at the sex god, then back at me with surprised, deer-caught-in-headlights expressions. Was it just me, or were their cheeks a little rosier than usual?

Fortunately, Sam snapped out of it and shook her head with a slight chuckle. "Well now, Mr Dornan..." she began, then cleared her throat first.

"Jamie," he corrected with another charming smile, sliding his hands into his jean pockets in a way that almost made him seem shy.

"Of course. We're glad you could make it on such short notice, Jamie," she went on, getting back to business and standing to shake his hand across the desk. "My name is Sam Taylor-Johnson, and this is Erica James, the author of the book." As he shook Erica's hand, she sent a grin my way before she continued. "And, of course, you've just met Miss Johnson here."

I nearly took a step back again when he held out his hand to me, but this time my brain took control and I stayed my ground. I lifted my hand into his and nearly gasped at the electricity that seemed to shoot through me at the contact.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Johnson," came his sexy voice, making shivers shoot down my spine.

"Dakota," I was the one to correct this time.

"Dakota," he repeated, as if savouring the word. I tried not to think about how good it sounded coming from his lips. "I like that. It suits you."

I arched an eyebrow. "How so?"

"It's..." His gray eyes set my soul alight. "... unexpected."

For a moment I allowed myself to wonder what he meant, but then realized that our hands, which were still neatly clasped a safe distance between us, had been so for much longer than necessary. I let go of his hand and turned back to Sam and Erica, who once again seemed to be staring between the two of us.

Inwardly, I groaned at myself. What was wrong with me? How could one man completely rattle my brains with his hotness alone? _Ugh, I should get my shit together._

"So..." I said, then raised my eyebrows at Sam, who came back from wherever her mind just ran off to and smiled at us.

"Okay then, I guess we'll just jump right into it, if that's okay with everyone," she started, standing and heading over to Jamie to talk him through the part of the script that we would be doing. I turned to look at Erica and found her smirking at me.

"What?" I defended, then wondered exactly what it was I was defending against.

"What?" she just repeated, feigning ignorance.

Sam and Jamie were back before I could think to respond. I didn't really have the time to figure out how I felt or to prepare myself for my audition with him before we were standing in front of each other, clutching our scripts and saying our lines.

I knew Sam and Erica would be impressed, hell I was impressed, and by the time we finished, they had giant grins on their faces. I glanced at Jamie out of the corner of my eye to see him rubbing the back of his neck nervously, probably wondering how he did, or if he screwed up.

"Well, that was downright perfect," Erica broke the silence.

Sam nodded excitedly. "We've been optimistic since we thought of you for the part, but now that we've seen you and Dakota together... Just, wow. I haven't seen chemistry like that in...well, ever. So..." She paused to glance at Erica, who smiled widely and nodded. "So I think we've seen all we need to see and the part is yours, Jamie, if you want it that is."

I had to smile at the way the apprehension on his face gave way to shock, then happiness. "Of course I want it," he said through a broad smile. "Thank you very much." He looked at me then, those beautiful eyes speaking volumes. I could see he was at a loss for words, the same way that I was when I had gotten the part.

"Congratulations," I told him, truly happy for him.

He exhaled and relaxed a little, as if just accepting that he truly did get the part, then that smile was back in place, lighting my world.

At this point, Sam got a hold of Jamie and set up a meeting with him to go over the contract and details and so on. I sighed in relief. Thank God we finally found someone to be Christian Grey. Filming was almost upon us.

Part of the details Sam would be going over with him and his agent were the explicitness of the scenes we would be shooting. She had the same meeting with me, going over every single detail, making sure I knew exactly what would be expected of me should I be cast as Anastasia. Some of it was...well, intense. One of her questions had been, "Are you okay with having your nipples sucked on camera?" Others were even worse.

But I had made up my mind and I was ready for it all. This was the opportunity of a lifetime, and I had always been quite comfortable with nakedness and sex. Although, as confident as I am about being naked in this movie, I suddenly had chills running down my spine at the thought of being naked _with him. _I looked at him where he was talking to Sam, and as I did he looked up and our eyes met. My breath caught in my throat. _How am I going to survive this?_

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm not much of a writer and English is only one of my second languages, (so please excuse any grammar errors if I managed to muck it up..) but I enjoy it and do it from time to time when the mood strikes me. This fic is just written for fun, and I'm not super dedicated to it at the moment seeing as life's got me running around all over the place. _

_But if people like it and ask for more, I will do my best to comply when I get the chance. Also, this is my first fanfic, so please no nasty comments. I don't know what the movie will be like or much about shooting movies in general, so this is only what I imagine it could be like, so I apologise for any inaccuracies in advance. I do my best... Anyway, let me know what you think:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello again. Thank you to everyone who left a review. I had a few unexpected hours free and decided to write another chapter for those who took the time to post a review and tell me what they think. I'm glad you enjoyed it. _

_Oh, and for those who have asked, I repeat: Jamie is not married in the story. He and Dakota are both single. My mind may be a little naughty at times, but I do not condone cheating, even in my story. _

_Now, without further ado, here's the next part..._

* * *

Jamie POV

I like Vancouver, I decided as I jogged along the quiet streets of the little outlying suburb. After a few miles of exploring, I was on my way back to the condo that was provided for me for the duration of our shoot here in Canada. I still couldn't believe how lucky I was to be here.

The sun was starting to set as I turned into my street, nodding at a couple out for a stroll with their dog as I passed them. I was only a few houses away from my condo when a familiar face caught my eye, which was a surprise, seeing as I had never been to Canada before. A woman, closing the door to her car with her elbow as she held two grocery bags and her purse. Quite tall, maybe five foot seven if my last guess had been correct.

Her hair was different than I remembered it, darker. She had been blonde when I met her. But I would recognize that pale skin anywhere, had spent more time that I would like to admit thinking about it. And those eyes, of course, those eyes. Like the bluest sapphires.

I slowed to a walk and decided to approach her. She didn't see me coming as she tried to press the lock button on the key while juggling the grocery bags. I reached her just as one of the bags started to topple over her arm and I caught it just in time, holding it securely.

Dakota's head shot up and those eyes of hers met mine, startled. Her lips parted in a gasp and it took all my willpower not to stare at them as recognition slowly dawned in her sapphire orbs, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I was quick to say, but she shook her head with a little smile.

"Jamie, hi."

It dawned on me that that was the first time I had heard her say my name, and I liked the sound of it. The little perv in me that all men have wondered what my name would sound like coming from those lips in a scream of ecstasy. I mentally punched that little perv right in the face and pulled my thoughts out of the gutter and back to her exquisite face.

"Thanks," she said as she finally managed to lock her car with her now free hand. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I was out for a jog. I live about five houses over, at the end of the street." I pointed in the general direction.

"Well I guess it's good that you're so close in case we need to practice," she said. The thought of what practicing for this film would entail shot into my head unbidden, but I could see from the blush that stained her cheeks that she had thought the exact same thing. "Our lines, I mean," she corrected, chuckling softly. "Practice our lines."

"I get it." I sent her a reassuring smile. "Here, let me help you," I offered and before she could argue, I took the other grocery bag from her as well, leaving her with only her purse.

"Chivalry isn't dead, I see," she joked as she led the way up her driveway and the few steps to the front door of the condo. It was nearly identical to mine, all the condos on this street were.

"Not if my mum had anything to say about it." The familiar small pang that always shot through my heart at the thought of her stung a bit, and I saw Dakota look at me for a second. I kept my eyes away from hers and pretended to look out over the neighbourhood, but she didn't say anything. She managed to fish out her keys and unlock the door without incident this time and I followed her into the kitchen, setting the grocery bags on the breakfast island.

"Are you going to Sam's tonight?" she asked, breaking the silence as she started emptying the bags and putting items away. Sam was holding a little get together for the crew and the cast members that were here.

I nodded. "Yeah, it'd be nice to meet everyone, seeing as you are the only other person in Canada that I know at the moment." She chuckled at that and I felt triumphant. "Are you going?" I asked, shoving my hands into my pockets. It was a nervous habit, and I realized I was nervous about whether she was going or not. I really hoped she would.

"Yeah," she confirmed, right before bending down at the waist in front of the open fridge to reach a spot at the bottom. I nearly choked on my tongue and found myself frozen to the spot, the hands in my pockets tightening in response. I quickly averted my eyes, but raised them back to hers when she turned around to look at me questioningly. Oh crap, did she ask me something?

"Sorry, what?" I cringed. Real smooth Dornan.

She smiled. "I asked if you know how to get there? I have like no sense of direction at all, so I'm a little fuzzy on the details."

"Oh." That I can do. I quickly drew her a map on a piece of paper she provided as I explained, glad to have something to distract me.

"Thanks, Jamie." She took the rudimentary map that I was holding out to her when I finished.

"No problem." My hands were back in my pockets. "I should probably get going. I need a shower if I don't want to scare everyone off tonight." I winked for good measure, making her smile.

"So I'll see you there?" she asked as she walked me to the door, pausing in the doorway.

I turned to grin at her. "I'll see you there. Until then, Dakota." With that, I was jogging passed the last few condos to mine, thinking about seeing Dakota at Sam's tonight. I couldn't really explain the pull, but I wanted to get to know her. Tonight was as good a place to start as any.

* * *

_A/N: Pretty please leave a review and let me know what you think or if you have any question. Reviews are what keep me coming back, gotta love 'em._

_I should start writing about the filming process soon. Should be interesting, I'll see how I do... So stay tuned and have an amazing Wednesday!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm baaaaack. Thank you to everybody that left a review. You are my muses that inspire me to keep going. I really doubt I would've written more than the first chapter if it weren't for the motivation, so thanks, you're awesome. Now without further ado, here's the next chapter:)_

* * *

Dakota POV

Wow, I had it completely wrong, I thought as I was driving down a street that should intersect with the one that Sam's place was on. I would've taken a wrong turn ages ago. I had Jamie's map clutched in my left hand as I drove with my right, checking the street names with his neat scribbles. So far so good.

I nearly jumped for joy when I found Sam's street and stopped next to the sidewalk across the street, seeing as the driveway was already filled with cars. I checked my makeup in the rear view mirror before getting out and crossing the street to the door. I was wearing a beautiful gray dress that stopped a few inches above my knees with black stockings to ward off the chill. I felt good.

Sam answered the door and ushered me inside, introducing me to a few of the crew that were nearby before scuttling off to play hostess. I met Eloise in the kitchen as I was hounding down a wine glass. We became instant friends. She was funny and abrasive and said whatever she thought, which I really enjoy in a person.

From there, she introduced me to a few other cast members, which there weren't very many of I just realized. Off the top of my head, the only crucial characters in the books besides Ana and Christian were Kate, Jose, Elliot, Mia, Taylor, and Mr and Mrs Grey. Of them, only Luke Grimes, who would be playing Elliot, Victor Rasuk for Jose, and Max Martini, who would play Taylor were here besides Eloise that would of course be playing Kate. The others were only needed on set at a later stage so they didn't have to fly over just yet.

Other than that, we met some of the crew, who were having a merry ol' time around the house and out by the pool. All in all, it was a good bunch. I kept an eye out for Jamie, although I tried to tell myself I wasn't, but didn't see him as Eloise led me over to a table covered in wine bottles and a large bowl of punch.

"You gotta try this," she announced as she filled two glasses with the pink punch. We each took a sip and smiled at the fruity taste with a hint of alcohol. "Have you met Jamie yet?" she asked after her second sip. "What am I talking about, of course you have, for the audition." A simply naughty grin crossed her pink lips. "Isn't he just yum-tastic? Jeeeezuz if I wasn't a taken woman, the things I would do..." Her grin widened and she winked at me. "Oh, the things _you_ will get to do..."

There was no way I could stop the blush that covered my face, because I may have thought about that fact a time or two.

Eloise's eyes widened along with that naughty grin before I felt his presence behind me. I turned around and he was right there in front of me yet again, looking sexy as hell in a pair of dark jeans and a black T-shirt underneath an unbuttoned gray suit jacket. His hair looked natural and sexy, as if he woke up with it looking perfect. Not to mention that panty-dropping smile that seemed to come so naturally to him.

"Hi," came his sexy voice.

"Hi." I could still feel my previous blush lingering, and tried not to think about why I had been blushing in the first place.

He leaned closer to be heard over the noise. "I'm happy to see you found the place." Wow, he was tall. I had to tilt my head back a little to catch his eyes, and they had a certain playful twinkle in them that made my heart beat just that little bit faster.

"I wouldn't have made it without your trusty map," I admitted with a smile.

"Then I'm glad I could've been of assistance." I nearly lost myself in that grin of his, then felt goose bumps jump up all over my skin as his eyes swept over my appearance. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you." The way his eyes pulled me in could've held me captivated for days if Eloise didn't oh so elegantly remind us of her presence.

"Fuck, I see what Sam and Erica meant when they told me about you two," she said, pointing between the two of us before fanning herself. And we are back to blushing, but I try to hide it with an eye roll.

"How's the punch?" Jamie asked, changing the subject.

I had a really good time, and I met a lot of interesting people that would come to mean a lot to me over the next few months. But I was distinctly aware of the flash of a gray jacket out of the corner of my eye or across the room as I was speaking to someone else. I also spent some time getting to know more about Jamie as we had a long, enjoyable conversation with Luke and Jose about things like what happens when you get lost in Amsterdam, which had incidentally happened to both Luke and Jamie.

I learned a few things about Jamie Dornan tonight. Random facts like where he was born and what he did after school. Then the more interesting things, like the way he frowned in the sexiest way imaginable when he was embarrassed. Or the way his eyebrows lifted when he found something really amusing. Not to mention the way his shirt tightened around his arms and torso as he moved. I could only imagine that his body would match the status of his face: godly.

"Hey," I heard from behind me. I was leaning against one of the railings on a wooden deck, overlooking the pool. The lights in the water made it light up beautifully, and I was so lost in thought as I stared into it that I hadn't heard him approach.

"Hey." I turned my head to face him and smiled. The way the light from the water reflected off his face and eyes made him look almost angelic. In a very sexy way. The thought made me shiver.

"Here," he said and immediately shrugged off the jacket he was wearing.

"Oh, no, you don't have to..." I started to protest, but he ignored me and threw the jacket around my shoulders.

"You were shivering," came his simple reply, along with a kind smile, as he smoothed down the collar around my neck before tugging it snugly around my shoulders. I couldn't exactly tell him that it was the mere sight of him that had made me shiver, not the cold. The man oozed sexuality.

"Thanks." The inside was still warm from his heat, and I was completely enveloped in his heady scent. Soap and man and something distinctly Jamie that made another shiver run down my spine.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he confessed after a moment of silence. He leaned against the wooden railing next to me casually.

That piqued my curiosity. "What is it?"

He suddenly looked a little nervous and his hand reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Well, umm..." He paused to collect his thoughts before those eyes found mine again. "I know that this movie will be...different, from what we are used to. And I know there will be times that we will find ourselves in...well, unnatural situations together." He blushed, actually blushed. The sight sent a warmth to my heart that I didn't expect. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, the point I am trying to make is, I realize that we don't know each other very well, but I think it's important that there be a certain amount of mutual trust and respect between us. You know, seeing as..." he trailed off and seemed a little flustered. I couldn't blame him. I could feel my cheeks turning red. "My point is," he tried again, chuckling slightly. "I want us to be friends."

I felt a smile grow on my lips and could see the relief in his stormy eyes at the sight of it. He really was perfect. "I'd like that," I admitted. Maybe getting to know him would somehow alleviate the butterflies in my stomach.

"Good," he grinned.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I've had to strip down for some of the shoots I've been on, but I always got to keep my undies." He playfully raised his eyebrows at that part and I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping, to his delight. "And one love scene in a movie some time ago, but nothing this explicit. How about you?" His eyes rooted me to the spot.

"About the same. Got to keep my undies."

"No undies this time," he admitted, looking at me intently, as if trying to see if I was okay with all this. His concern touched me, but I ignored the butterflies in my stomach and nodded.

"No undies." I forced myself not to picture him naked. "That should be interesting."

"It most certainly will." Then his grin was back, accompanied with a teasing wink. "Not that I can complain or anything. I am a warm blooded man after all. Any day I get to hold a beautiful, naked woman is a good day."

I rolled my eyes, but had to admit his compliment flattered me a little. "You're just full of charm, aren't you?"

Those eyes of his froze me to the spot. "Sometimes."

"Dakota!" came Eloise's voice, abruptly ending the moment. I looked away from Jamie to see her walking through the sliding doors leading outside. Her eyes scanned the area and found mine, and when she saw Jamie next to me, standing so close, I saw a grin appear on her lips. "So..." she started, approaching us. "What are you two talking about?" There was a knowing sparkle in her eye.

Jamie shrugged, but shot a quick teasing grin my way before answering. "Perks of the job."

* * *

_So? What did you think? I really hope everyone enjoyed it. Please drop a review and let me know. I think I might start on some shooting in the next chapter (scenes, not guns, lolz). Nothing explicit, I'll be working up to that, but hopefully it'll be interesting. We'll see. I don't really have a set idea of how the story will progress. I'm just writing it as I go, but I hope it's still awesome.. Till next time ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, I had a little less time to write last week. Thanks again to everyone who left a review. You don't know how much I appreciate it. Now without further ado..._

* * *

Jamie POV

Today we were working on our third scene together, the coffee date. We had already shot the meeting at Grey Enterprises and the one in Clayton's, the hardware store, and yesterday I spent quite an unpleasant time jogging underneath the spray of a machine that simulates rain.

Dakota is, of course, a flawlessly talented actress. You could see she comes from a long line of them. I knew about her famous mother, father and stepfather, but I only learned yesterday that Tippi Hedren was her grandmother. Cool. Her lines were always delivered with perfection, and in every single scene with her, her mere presence could draw me right into the characters and the story in a way that I have never been able to accomplish so easily before.

We had finished the inside part half an hour ago. Right now, we were waiting on our spot in the middle of the sidewalk for Sam to finish prepping everyone before we started. Dakota was sipping on an iced tea, her free hand tucked in her back jean pocket to hide it from the cold December air. The soft breeze moved a stray strand of hair into her face, and she blew at it absentmindedly, scrunching up her face in the most adorable way possible. I resisted the urge to reach over and move it behind her ear myself. God, she's beautiful.

"Okay then," Sam's voice brought me out of my reverie as she stopped in front of us. "Jamie, you're gonna pull Dakota out of the bicycle's way. Pull her right into your arms. Dakota, I really want to see how much Ana wants him to kiss her." She gave us a few more instructions before heading over to her spot behind the monitors.

"Quiet on the set," came the voice over the bullhorn. "Background action." The extras around us started moving up and down the sidewalk casually. "Action."

We started walking down the sidewalk, the camera following us. At our mark, the extra on the bicycle came up and I threw an arm around Dakota's tiny waist, pulling her right up against my body. I was immediately assaulted by her scent and I inhaled deeply, my senses on overdrive at the smell of honey and sunshine.

Her small hands grasping my sides, she regained her balance and slowly lifted her head. I reached up and gently touched her cheek, the skin even softer than I had imagined it would be. Almost automatically, my thumb cautiously traced her bottom lip when she softly gasped. Oh what I would give to taste that lip right now. I needed to know what she tastes like more than I needed air.

The startled expression on her face slowly changed as her eyes darkened, staring deeply into mine. I nearly growled with want for this woman as those eyes dropped to my lips, her head tilting slightly into my palm. How could I think straight, not to mention breathe with her looking at me like that?

My arms tightened around her of their own accord when those eyes came back up to mine, their depths screaming for release from the need to be taken and kissed. Jesus, she's good. I knew that if she were to look at me like that without the cameras rolling, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from answering the plea in her eyes. The vehemence of my thoughts shocked me.

I knew she was beautiful, devastatingly so, in fact. I couldn't deny that from the first second I laid eyes on her. But I had been around many beautiful women in the modelling and acting world and none of them had ever affected me this way. I was attracted to Dakota in a very primal way, for reasons I couldn't quite explain at the moment. Maybe that was what Sam and Erica saw that first time we met during auditions.

I had to force myself to lean back a little from Dakota, remembering that I had lines to say. "You should steer clear of me. I'm not the man for you."

The hurt look in her eyes was a sledgehammer to my heart, and I vowed to myself never ever to do anything that would cause her to look at me that way in reality. I reluctantly let her go when she moved out of my arms, but I felt her absence immediately.

"Thanks for the tea," she said her line, looking anywhere but at me. "And doing the shoot."

"Anastasia, I..." For good measure, I started to reach for her, but stopped myself and lowered my hand back to my side.

"What, Christian?"

I looked at her longingly for another second, then sighed. "Good luck with your exams."

"Thanks. Goodbye, Mr Grey." With that, she walked away from me and crossed the street while I watched after her.

"Cut!"

Dakota headed back over to where I still stood on the pavement, and I could've sworn her cheeks were a little red, but it was probably only from the cold. When she looked at me, I sent her a wink and a smile, which she returned with a little eye roll.

"That was perfect!" Sam said happily as she bounded over to us.

We did the scene a few more times, from different camera angles, as always. By the time we were finished, I smelled honey and sunshine on myself, and it made me feel all warm and ruffled, almost like when you have just woken from a good dream in a pile of warm, soft blankets and pillows.

Dakota and I were sitting side by side in the flip open chairs with our names printed on the back. It was so weirdly Hollywood that I took a photo on the first day. For some reason, it was seeing those chairs on the first day of shooting that really hit home the fact that I was actually here, doing this movie that would change my life.

Sam turned her director's chair around to face us, then plopped down with a smile. "Good work today, you two." She took a gulp of her coffee before leaning towards us. "Now, for tomorrow, I want you to be ready to do the elevator scene."

My interest piqued when Dakota asked, "The first kiss?"

"The very same." Sam nodded. "I figured that, seeing as we are starting to near some of the sex scenes, we can start you off nice and easy with the elevator kiss. Also, an interviewer from the Today Show will be on set for a behind the scenes interview. They have agreed not to air it until we are ready to start promotion, but it should be your first promotional piece and interview together so make it good, but don't give anything away."

I was too focused on the fact that I will be kissing Dakota tomorrow to care much about the interview. Finally, I will know what she tastes like. The thought made me smile.

* * *

_A/N: Next up, the elevator scene. Dun dun dunnnnn. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait. It's been a really busy few weeks for me, but I finally managed some time to write something and hopefully life will slow down so I can update more often. This is just the first part of the kissing scene, so the actual kiss will be in the next chapter, but I promise I won't make you guys wait too long for my next update. As always, thanks to everyone who left a review, I love you guys! Now, on with the story..._

* * *

Dakota POV

As soon as my eyes opened this morning, I found myself thinking about the upcoming kiss with Jamie off and on all the way through my shower and breakfast. I said my lines over and over again in my head, from the moment Ana wakes up in the hotel to the end of the kissing scene in the elevator.

Still, my mind kept coming back to the kiss. It would be the first of many, so we might as well get on with it. But why did the thought of kissing Jamie make me feel so... excited? Whatever it meant, it couldn't be good, so I squashed it down deep where no one could find it and headed to the set, which was in a hotel today.

"Morning, Dakota," Hilary, one of the few in charge of my wardrobe, greeted as soon as I got out of my car. Just like she did every morning. Maybe to grab me before someone else could and get me into wardrobe. She gave me her quick, customary hug, then handed me my coffee before steering me into the lobby and towards the elevators.

I sighed in contentment at the first sip of hot coffee. This was my favourite part of day on the set. Just letting Hilary and her crew dress me up before giving the makeup girl, Selene, a go at me, while all I had to do was relax and let them. After that, it was go-go-go-go scene after scene, take after take, with a lot of waiting around in between, until the day was through.

Fifteen minutes later, I was pulling on the matching white bra and panties before throwing the white shirt over them. That was it. Ana was to wake up after her night of drinking in the hotel, in only this. The shirt just covered most of my behind, but a hint of the boy shorts panties peeked out from the bottom.

Next, Selene touched up my face, but didn't have to do much because Ana had just woken up, which I was thankful for. Her partner in crime and my hair stylist, Sami, took a little longer with my hair, teasing it to make it look a little messy from sleep, but in a sensual way. The effect of it all paired with my outfit made me grin at myself in the mirror. Yep, they always made me look good, and I loved them for it.

After that, I was ushered to the suite, where the first part of the shoot would take place. Jamie was already there, wearing a black pair of sweatpants and a dark blue shirt. Barefoot, just like me. I felt a small thrill, before catching myself and squashing it again.

I was so glad that I was so comfortable with my body in front of people and cameras, reminded of the fact that I was standing there in my panties and a white shirt when Jamie glanced up for a second, before doing a double take. His eyes raked down my body to my legs, which were long and naked and flawless, seeing as I had taken great care, at Sam's orders, not to bump into things and bruise any part of my body during the filming of this movie.

"Morning, Jamie," I greeted with a smirk that said I knew he was enjoying the view. The thought made that thrill run down my spine again when Jamie's eyes jumped back to my face, knowing he was busted. But instead of the shy or embarrassed look I was expecting, those stormy eyes of his flashed a little bit darker and a sexy grin brought my eyes to his lips.

"Morning, Dakota," he replied. "You should wear that to work more often."

"You know, I thought so too. Everybody seems to be way more attentive," I flirted back. _Wait a second, am I flirting? Well, Jamie started it, I think._ Although I had to admit that flirting and joking with Jamie like this made me feel a little more relaxed. One look at those beautiful eyes of his and I was ready for any scene with him. Preferably one where I could lick every inch of his beautiful face.

The smile that thought brought to my face immediately piqued Jamie's attention. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, taking a small step closer as if hypnotised.

For a moment, I flirted with the idea of telling him, but I knew it wasn't the best idea. So instead, I just smiled. Fortunately, Sam chose that moment to come over and prep us for the scene.

Before I knew it, I was sitting up in the bed, immersed in the scene with Jamie, who was perched next to my legs on the side of the bed, so close yet too far away.

"Maybe someone should teach him some manners," he was saying, referring to Jose with disdain.

I quirked an eyebrow. "You are quite the disciplinarian."

"Oh Anastasia, you have no idea." The look he gave me in reply sent heat right down to my toes. "I'm going to have a shower," he continued after a beat. "Unless you'd like to shower first?" The thought of him in the shower made my cheeks colour and my breath hitch, which was fortunately exactly what the scene called for. Jamie clenched his jaw and ran his thumb across my cheek, then my lower lip, just like the day before. Maybe if I was lucky, he would have to touch my lips tomorrow again? Hmm... "Breathe, Anastasia. Breakfast will be here in fifteen minutes," he finished and finally, I could breathe again when he headed into the bathroom.

After a few more takes, I had to wait for a few minutes while Jamie's wardrobe followed him into the bathroom and readied him for the next scene. I didn't see him until the cameras were rolling again. When he stepped back out of that bathroom, my hands actually gripped the sheets strewn across my lap, as if it could protect me from the sexuality oozing off the man in front of me.

Still slightly wet from the shower, he was in nothing but a towel tied low around his waist. Somewhere in the back of my foggy brain, I wondered if they allowed him to keep on his underwear underneath the towel, and immediately hoped they didn't.

_The Golden Torso, indeed._ The nickname he had picked up in his modelling career was incredibly spot-on. His body was even more drool-worthy than I had imagined all those times. Flawless skin stretched over hard ridges and an impressive six pack. He even had that 'v', starting at his hips and disappearing into his pants. The arrows to the holy land.

I may have been silent for a little too long, but I quickly recovered with a blush and said my line. A few minutes later, I had disappeared into the bathroom as well for Ana's shower and wished I could take a quick cold one. God, how could anyone concentrate with him looking like that?

An hour went by, then two, as Christian and Ana spoke over breakfast for a few takes. It was so easy to do the scenes with Jamie. He was a natural. I think the fact that I couldn't keep denying that I was attracted to him was actually a big help in playing the slow seduction of Ana by this Adonis.

"Are you smirking at me, Miss Steele?" Jamie asked and I bit my lip with a flush. "I'd like to bite that lip." _If only you would_, I thought, downright turned on by the look in his eyes.

"Why don't you?" I challenged, a little bout of bravery for Ana.

Those eyes flashed with something dangerous and erotic. "Because I'm not going to touch you, Anastasia. Not until I have your written consent to do so."

I couldn't stop the shiver running through my body if I tried. "What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I say. I need to show you. What time do you get off work this evening?"

The scene carried on without a hitch, and soon, we were walking towards the elevator. Oh jeez, was it time already? All the wishing that I could kiss him during the first part of the scene had left me nearly forgetting that I will actually get to kiss him for real, and soon.

* * *

_A/N: What did you think? I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then, please review!:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey everyone! Finally, the kiss.. Yay! I hope you guys like it, and sorry for the wait. I'm writing one of my final exams to finally obtain my degree (yay again!) at the end of the month so I tend to spend my free time studying haha. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Dakota POV

Sam called cut and was up from her seat in a second, barking out various orders for the next scene. I looked at Jamie and found him sending me a grin.

"You ready to have the bejeezus kissed out of you?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows at me.

I pretended to think for a moment. "We'll see how you do," I teased back.

"Challenge accepted." That grin of his widened. "Now excuse me while I go brush my teeth for the tenth time today."

I had to laugh at that. "I think I might join you."

Chuckling at the fact that we both had a toothbrush nearby, we headed into the bathroom together. Standing side by side in front of the big mirror and two sinks, we brushed our teeth. It seemed like such a mundane thing to do, but for me, it symbolized the start of a more interesting friendship for us, seeing as the scenes will only heat up after this.

Once we were both minty fresh, we found our chairs all set up and ready for us and took a seat. Selene took a moment to touch up my makeup, and I felt Jamie's eyes on me when she attended to my lips. When I caught his eye, he merely smiled secretively before breaking our gazes. Sometimes I really wish I could read his mind.

"We need you guys on set," one of the crew informed us and my pulse jumped a little.

"Let's do this," I told Jamie, trying to seem light. I was rewarded with a wink and a grin.

Together, we headed down the hall to the elevator. I had initially thought that they would build an elevator on set or something, but they had decided to shoot the scene in an actual elevator. The one in this hotel was quite large actually, so it wouldn't be a problem. Although what it meant for us was that we would be mostly alone in the elevator while cameras were set up in different spots against its walls to get the desired shots. Only one cameraman, Steve, would be in the spacious elevator with us. Sam and the others would be behind the monitors, watching.

Speak of the devil... Sam practically skipped over to us, most likely ready to give us the wisdom that would make the scene awesome. "You ready?" she asked and we nodded. "Okay, good luck then, make it good." She was about to turn around when I stopped her.

"Wait, that's it?" I asked.

"Yeah. No words of wisdom this time?" Jamie added, as if reading my previous thoughts.

She chuckled. "Not this time," she said cryptically and patted my shoulder. "I have a feeling you two will be just great. Jamie, just push her up against the wall and we should be golden."

"Right," I said, more to myself than anyone else, as she headed over to her spot behind the monitors. We were ushered over to our marks in front of the elevator and turned to face it. _Oh shit, this is it._

"Cue the elevator," came Sam's voice. The little light above the elevator, which one of the tech guys had rigged, started counting up from 1 to reach us on the top floor. It wasn't actually moving. While we were filming the doors would only open and close to let us in, but the elevator would be staying put. "And, action."

I subtly glanced up at him through my lashes and found him shooting looks at me out of the corner of his eye. Oh, how gorgeous he is. I sent him a shy smile, which he answered with that grin that I was slowly getting to know. I glanced at his lips for just a beat, but it was enough to send my heart racing in anticipation. All the smiles and grins and glances and touches and deep grey eyes ever since we met had left me aching for some kind of release from all the pent up tension.

The elevator dinged and my stomach flipped. It's go time.

We stepped inside and turned to face the still open elevator doors, where another camera was filming us from just outside. He turned his head to look at me and I bit my lip, whether Ana meant to or not, to keep from throwing myself at him. Kiss me, Jamie. _Kiss me! _

"Oh, fuck the paperwork." And he obliged as the doors started to close.

I noticed three things in very quick succession. First, the look of pure hunger in his eyes before they slid shut. Second, his hands that had buried themselves in my hair at the sides of my head. And last but most definitely not least, the feeling of my back hitting the wall of the elevator as his lips descended on mine.

All coherent thought left me as his warm, firm lips claimed mine in a way that completely stole my breath. I gasped to get it back, and he took the opportunity to slip between my parted lips, his tongue brushing up against mine. He tasted minty, and something uniquely Jamie, and I never ever wanted to part from those lips ever again.

My hands snaked up to his shoulders, where his promptly took hold of them and pinned them above my head. One of his hands was big enough to trap both my smaller palms, while his now free hand could roam. It moved gently down the side of my face, across my cheekbone and down my jaw. He grasped my chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled down slightly, opening my mouth wider for his invading tongue.

_Oh God. I think I might pass out._ I don't think I've ever been kissed like this before. So fierce and breathless and... passionate, beyond anything I've ever experienced before. His lips parted from mine for barely a second and I gasped in another shivering breath, before he just tilted his head for a better angle and those lips were on mine again.

I moaned into his mouth as his tongue wrapped around mine once again. His body was firmly pressed against my own, the hard ridges and muscles like iron against my softer curves. I wanted to scratch my nails down the center of his chest and the thought made my body arch up a little bit into Jamie's before I could reign myself in. This time, he was the one to groan into the kiss. The power thrilled me.

My mind finally registered the fact that we were in the middle of a scene again when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Jamie shot away from me, and the moment his lips left mine I felt like I was missing a piece of me. I tried to get my breathing under control as the extras dressed as businessmen joined us on the elevator, smirking at our disheveled appearances.

Jamie stood at the other end of the elevator and for a moment I couldn't bring myself to look at him, afraid I might shove all these men out of the way and have my way with him on the floor. I banished the kinky thought and finally looked at Jamie. His cheeks were flushed and his lips looked thoroughly kissed. Not thoroughly enough, I thought warmly.

When his eyes met mine, I almost backed away by the dark desire I saw there. Oh my, he was a really, really good actor. We seemed to exhale at the same time and I hid a little smile at that.

The businessmen got off the unmoving elevator when the doors opened again, then Jamie looked back at me when we regained our privacy.

"You've brushed your teeth," he announced. The way he said it, with an almost hidden tease in his stormy eyes, made me realize he was having fun at our little tooth brushing session before the scene. I forced myself not to laugh, instead sending him a steamy look that resulted from all the smouldering butterflies still flapping around my stomach.

"I used your toothbrush." My smile widened a little.

His answering grin accompanied an amused head shake and chuckle. "What is it about elevators?"

Four repeats of the scene later, I felt like my breath was constantly stolen from my lungs, and my body ached for release after all the kisses, all the touches, the feeling of his body pressing up against mine. It's enough to make a girl crazy. For a brief moment, I wished I had a boyfriend, so that I could go home and get rid of all this lustful frustration. But then, that would be unfair, because all I would be able to think about would be was he doing to me?

I took a big gulp of water as we sat behind the monitors with Sam and a few others, watching the different angles of the scene. I had to admit that our kisses looked pretty amazing. The right amount of passion and lust as our lips fit perfectly together every single time. God, just watching it made my mind conjure up naughty thoughts of Jamie again.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! And I'll update when I have a spot between studying and work. Hope everyone enjoyed it!:)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Helloooooo! I am officially finished with my studies and receiving my degree in December. Happy dance! So I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been studying my butt off, but it was totally worth it. At least now I'll be able to spend some more time writing. So without wasting anymore of your time, on with the story! _

* * *

Jamie POV

_Wow. Just wow._ That was all I kept thinking as I changed back into my own clothes and smoothed my hand down my face. Dakota could kiss. Really kiss. Or maybe our styles of kissing complimented each other. Whatever it was, I hadn't experienced kisses this sweet and passionate and addictive in what felt like never. But then again, what did I expect? Dakota had been surprising me since the day I met her.

She was standing over by the craft services table, looking at the different sandwiches and snacks, but not making a move to take anything. She seemed kind of lost in thought and didn't notice me until I was standing beside her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

Her head whipped around and her eyes found mine, before a little smile spread across her lips. "Jamie, I didn't recognise you without your lips attached to mine."

I laughed out loud before sending her a playful grin. "Well then let me help you remember." I'm not sure where the courage came from, maybe from having my tongue in her mouth off and on for the last two hours. I took a step closer to her and dropped a quick, chaste peck on her still swollen lips, before stepping back again, keeping the playful expression on my face to cover my lapse in forethought. "Recognize me now?"

She looked surprised, but only for a second before she joked back. "Oh, right. Now I see. Jamie, right?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, it is I, Sir Jamie," I tried in my best British accent. "Deflowerer of virgins, destroyer of innocence and dampener of panties." At this, she burst into laughter, and it was the sweetest sound I've ever heard.

"Oh really?" she challenged, still giggling. "And what does that make me?"

I put on my best charming grin. "Ah, you are the fair Lady Dakota. Biter of lips, stealer of hearts and creator of boners." This time I joined her laughter and when Sam approached us, we were still clutching our stomachs. It was nice to laugh after all the tension of the day. Things always seemed funnier after such a serious time. Sam gave us a second to regain our breaths and simmer down to a giggle.

"Do I want to know?" she asked, looking between the two of us and a chuckling Tom and Derek, two of the sound guys who were around to catch our ridiculous conversation.

"Why don't you ask Sir Jamie over there?" Tom joked, never one to pass up the opportunity. It was good to have people like him on set to keep things light. His comment had Dakota giggling again and I couldn't wipe my own grin from my face.

"Anyway," Sam started, looking amused. "We're going to have a meeting tomorrow night after filming to run through the first love scene, the one where Christian takes Ana's virginity." That brought everyone back to business mode and we nodded. "There's a lot to be discussed before a scene like that so I need you both to attend."

"We'll be there," Dakota affirmed and I nodded my agreement.

"Okay good," she smiled. "Take a look through the scene and get familiar with it. As you know, it's quite detailed and a lot to remember, but think of it as choreography. But we'll get to that in rehearsal on Friday. We'll discuss it all at the meeting." She stepped closer and grasped both our shoulders with a happy grin. "You two were amazing today. I'm sure you will knock the love scenes right out of the park, as the Americans would say. You have the rest of the day off, so go home and relax. I'll see you both tomorrow morning."

With that, she turned on her heel and hurried over to talk to some people behind the monitors. She would have to see to the new footage and get it to editing and go through it all again and again with the editors to pick the perfect shots for the perfect scene. The thought that so many different people will be spending hours looking at footage of Dakota and I kissing was a little strange. But it didn't bother me. I was proud of our kisses. They looked good. Not to mention a hidden, primal part of me that wanted everyone to see me claim her.

I shook my head to get rid of the dangerous thoughts and looked back at the object of those thoughts. Dakota was looking after Sam, biting her lip, something she did from time to time. That was probably one of the reasons they cast her. She made that lip bite so sexy, it was enough to bring a man to his knees.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I asked, bringing her back from wherever her mind was. Her lip popped free from her teeth and she brought her gaze to mine, seeming almost embarrassed at being caught. I would've given anything to know what she had been thinking.

Her beautiful smile appeared. "Yeah, bright and early." She reached for the backpack she always brought to set and hoisted it over one shoulder. "I've got Eloise coming over for dinner and a movie. Should be fun."

I nodded and chuckled at the thought of Dakota and Eloise gossiping on the couch. For a second I wondered if they would be talking about me, then realized that they probably would. After all the kissing we did today, it was bound to come up. I decided that I didn't mind, seeing as the thought of Dakota talking and thinking about me in any way made me feel all giddy.

"Well, I hope you girls have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"God only knows what you would do, Jamie," she countered. "Maybe like, I dunno, star in an erotic romance?"

I laughed. "Well now that's just the pot calling the kettle black, Dakota."

She smiled, her eyes shining with amusement. "Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she stepped closer and stood up on her toes to give my cheek a quick peck. Almost like what I had done to her earlier, albeit more innocent.

"Goodnight," I grinned. She sent me one more smile before turning and heading towards the door.

* * *

_A/N: As always, please review! It's like my writer's crack. I neeeeeed it! Lolz_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the absence. Life got in the way and my two nephews were left with me for a week. I have never been so tired in my life! As much as I love them, I was so glad to load them into the back of my brother's car yesterday and I fell right into a mini coma on the couch. Wow, who would've thought a two year old and a five year old could tire out a twenty-five year old so quickly. New respect for all parents out there;)_

* * *

Dakota POV

"So..." Eloise started, and I knew what was coming. "How was the kiss today?"

We were unpacking the Chinese food Eloise had ordered. She had arrived ten minutes ago with a bottle of wine in one hand and food in the other, having offered to pick it up seeing as I had had such a long day on set. She really was the best. We had become good friends since shooting started, just like I had predicted.

I immediately felt my cheeks heat up at the memory of Jamie's lips. Thank God I was reaching for wine glasses in the cupboard, leaving my back to her. "It was good," I managed, cringing at the understatement of the year. _Oh it was so much better than good. _

"Just good?" she asked and I could feel her eyes on me. _Oh what the hell..._

I paused. "It was... the best kiss I've ever had." I turned around to face her and found her grinning like an excited teenager.

"I knew it," she announced. "With all the sexual tension going on between you two, the kiss must have been nothing short of spectacular."

My mouth dropped open a little. "There is _not _sexual tension between us." I grabbed the bottle of wine and poured it into the two glasses to have an excuse to avoid her eyes.

She laughed in disbelief. "You can cut the sexual tension with a knife, dear." She took a big sip of the wine and lifted the glass still standing on the counter, handing it to me. "You're attracted to him." It wasn't a question.

"I..." What was I going to say? There was no reason to deny it, not to Eloise anyway. "Maybe."

Her grin widened and she settled onto one of the stools at the kitchen island, looking at me curiously. "Tell me."

I took a tentative sip of my wine and sat on the stool across from her, my eyes staring at an invisible spot on the fridge, while I tried to collect my thoughts.

"He really is very good-looking, isn't he?" I finally admitted and Eloise chuckled, but nodded wholeheartedly and raised her glass.

"To Jamie Dornan's hot as hell appearance," she announced. "A true gift from God to women."

"Hear hear." I raised my glass to hers, giggling at her apt description.

"So what was it like?" she asked, returning the conversation to the kiss.

"It's hard to describe," I confessed. "I was really nervous beforehand, but then he kissed me, and pressed me up against that damn wall, and it was like my heart was beating so fast I couldn't breathe." I blushed. "I know that sounds ridiculous..."

"No, I get it," she interrupted. "You guys have real chemistry, which isn't that easy to find in actors. That's why they chose you guys for this movie. You're completely gonna light up the screen." She chuckled at my embarrassed expression. "You know he's attracted to you too, right?"

"He is not," I denied immediately, avoiding her eyes again. Why would someone like him ever be attracted to someone like me? As one of the most famous male models, he has met and worked with some of the most beautiful women in the world.

"He does too," she argued. "I've seen the way he looks at you. The way he speaks to you... That man wants you bad." I frowned in disbelief, but in true Eloise fashion, she just charged on ahead. "He wants to rip your clothes off and fuck your brains out," she teased. "He wants to do dirty, naughty, horizontal-"

"Stop, stop!" I begged, feeling my cheeks heat up again. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You should just march on over to his place right now and take off all your clothes when he answers the door." She winked. "I'll give him three seconds before he ploughs you right there against the front door."

"Jesus, Eloise. You can be so crass sometimes," I chuckled, but felt a little hot at the thought of what she just said.

"It's my passion," she grinned proudly. "But don't change the subject."

"I'm not. It's just..." I sighed, shrugging nonchalantly. "He's my costar. What if things got weird? And besides, I still think you're getting ahead of yourself. I can't see why he would be interested in me. I mean, he knows some of the most beautiful women in the world, and he's so...unbelievably gorgeous and intelligent and amazing. He can't be attracted to plain old me. It's impossible."

"Oh come on," she rolled her eyes, refilling our glasses, before pinning me with a no-nonsense stare. "You, Dakota, are honestly one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. And that fact has definitely not escaped Jamie, trust me."

"Whatever you say," I said disbelievingly.

"Fine, you don't have to believe me," she chuckled. "I guess Jamie will just have to show you."

My eyes widened. "If you say anything to him..." I started, but she brushed me off.

"Of course not. But he will, I'm sure of it."

I groaned and decided to change the subject. Well, kind of. "We have a meeting tomorrow about the first love scene. Then rehearsal on Friday."

"Is that so?" That naughty smile was back on her face.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, reaching over to grab the two boxes of Chinese food and wooden chopsticks. I handed over Eloise's before opening my own, inhaling the scent of chicken and noodles. With my filming schedule the way it was, on most nights I was too tired to cook after I dragged myself through the front door. The solution: takeout or grab something from the craft services table to take home.

"So, rehearsal..." Eloise mumbled through a mouthful of food, then swallowed. "What do you think it's going to be like rehearsing for a scene like this? I've never been in one, so I'm kind of curious."

I shrugged. "As far as I understand, it'll kind of be like choreographing a dance or a fight scene. Learn a lot of moves and remember when to use them. But we will get to keep our clothes on for rehearsal, and we don't have to kiss and stuff."

Eloise chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "So, you're pretty much gonna get your dry-hump on?"

I snorted and nearly choked on the sip of wine I just took, laughing and coughing at the same time. "I doubt it. They don't need it for rehearsal, I don't think." I cleared my throat and took another sip of wine. "We'll probably only have to go through the main movements and so on to see where the cameras will have to be and how to..." I paused. This part was kind of embarrassing. "How to block certain areas with our bodies from which cameras. This movie will be explicit, make no doubt about it, but it's not necessary to show everything all the time. Therefore, blocking techniques."

"I guess that makes sense." Then she giggled. "Wow. You're really brave."

"Not really. I guess, in the end, it's just like any other acting job, except lots more detail. Speaking of..." I reached into my backpack that was still on the counter and pulled the A4 envelope out of it. "This is the shot list for the scene. Sam gave it to us to look over and try to get familiar with it." I handed it to her and she looked at the first page.

"Wow, this is really detailed," she declared, her eyes skimming. "C leads A to the bedroom," she read out loud. "C removes watch, jacket, shoes, socks. C moves towards A and takes off her jacket. C kisses A's lips and neck and unbuttons her shirt. C takes off A's shirt. C unties A's hair." She paused and looked back up at me with a devilish grin. "C is just full of action isn't he?"

"I'm so glad you're enjoying this so much," was my sarcastic response. "Wait till you see the later pages."

Eloise's eyes widened in delight and jumped back to the stapled pages, flipping to the next one. I didn't have to wait long before those eyes of hers widened even more and a blush covered her cheeks.

"Wow," she sighed, dreamily handing the shot list back to me. "I almost feel all hot and bothered right now," she joked, receiving a chuckle from me.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!_


End file.
